The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pachysandra plant botanically known as Pachysandra terminalis Michx. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Hakurei’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled selection program in Utsunomiya, Japan during 2005. ‘Hakurei’ is a branch sport of Pachysandra terminalis. The object of the program was the development of Pachysandra cultivars with unique foliage color.
The new Pachysandra cultivar is a naturally occurring sport of Pachysandra terminalis, not patented, characterized by its dark green-colored foliage. The new cultivar was discovered as a branch sport and selected in January 2005 in a controlled environment at Utsunomiya, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2005 at Utsunomiya, Japan has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.